


I Love You ... Hmn, weird.

by Isbrandir_Blake



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Stupid Youngsters Discovered There is a Thing Called Platonic Love, What He Should Have Said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbrandir_Blake/pseuds/Isbrandir_Blake
Summary: " Please do not hate meee." What was up with her and that crying voice ( it made his heart hurt )"Hey !"  still in sleepy-whisper tone, but notably  firmer. " I am not gonna hate you for something like that... In fact, this whole thing is like a prove of how much I lo- ca-care about you. "~~~Manga chapter 71:In which Denji  comes to understand feelings a bit better.My reaction to the unacceptable lack of fics to  this paring. And yes it is platonic, but still. They are thebest together, I might even writte more if You guys want to.˜˜˜included other mini stories two. for now also one about chapter 52 and flowers. Maybe do more, maybe not
Relationships: Denji/Power (Chainsaw Man)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the sumary, there are almost 0 fics about those 2 ( platonic or not ) and that makes no sense at all.
> 
> If you guys like it I might write more... I was thinking about writing one about what If Power was the one that helped Denji after he was first reborn.

She looked at him with her only visible eye . He always liked how girls hair sometimes fell over their faces.

As he rarely noticed on Power's appearance ( since their first week working together ) he haven't really gave it much attention before. 

The girl he recalled to had admired the hair curtain the most was Reze - and he did not like thinking about that, so he focused on the female in front off him.

Quite literally in front of him, as they were tucked together in bathtub. She seated between his legs, her back leaning on his chest her head sprawled on his shoulder in a way that let allowed them to look at each other. 

One of her ruby red eyes was obscured by a curtain of pink hair. She was definitely beautiful.

Even so...

"It is weird it does not feel naughty at all. " Denji said, sounding as exhausted as he felt." What's up with that."

He really would like to know. 

Even though he was loyal to Makima it would make sense for him at least to feel horny.

But instead of that-

" Naugthy ? " She asked... tears still flowed in her face, as they had all day.

_Don't cry. Please do not be so hurt. Please tell me how I can make you foget that darkness._

_please be well._

_please, don't cry._ It's what his mind wanted him to say...

But as he decided that asking that would sound a bit heavy he choose to just say: 

"Aw Maaan. I really wanted to go on that trip with Makima." Denji wined

Power just cried a bit more. hugging him like he was a lifeline.

˜˜˜

She needed his help to dry herself up and put her clothes on.

" Come on, dress yourself !" He complained, more concerned than annoyed, though it would b hard to tall by his tone.

He gently made her lift her arms so he could put a shirt on her. _It's like the fear dazed her into becoming a child again._ He was used to her being energetic and bratty... this was to distant from normal.

_"_ We will sleep in 3 hour shifts. Call me if power starts thrashing around." Aki told him before going to sleep.

He felt glad they had the raven haired man to take care of the both of them. As doushy as Aki tried to make himself look in their first weeks together it was clear they could count on him.

He guided the pink haired girl to bed and tried to welcome sleep.

˜˜˜

" Denjiii . " He heard her and opened his eyes.

"Yeah? " his voice was drowsy and so damn tired.

" Please do not hate meee." A plea not louder than a whisper, and honestly crushing. 

What was up with her and that crying voice ( it made his heart hurt )

"Hey !" Still in sleepy-whisper tone, but notably firmer. " I am not gonna hate you for something like that... In fact, this whole thing is like a prove of how much I lo- ca-care about you. " 

_What I am I thinking. Did almost just said I loved her ?!? Sorry Makima ! I am just sleepy ! I swear !_

" Hmn ?" the soft hum of confusion came to break him out of his mini freak out.

He turned his head back at her to see she was staring at him as If she expected him to keep talking. To explain what he meant.

He took a breath to calm his nerves and tried to do just that. " Look... when we really care about someone, We want to make sure they are safe, well and happy. Sometimes even more than we care about ourselves. That is why I stayed. You needed me and I wanted to make sure you were well. " He summarized, rather well for his standards. " If you really wanna thank me ... Just make sure that, when I need it in the future, you will do the same for me. "he attempted, and in her eyes Denji saw a spark of something bright and warm.

" Ok ..." She said curtly, happily, before pressing her face in his chest.

She is grabbing me more gently now. More like an _actual hug_ than a child desperately holding for her life.

"Hehe." he giggled at the thought of Power as a child... In truth she was probably the only person he knew that made him feel like the adult of the relationship. Like... If they were siblings, she would be his baby sister.

He, slowly, hugged her back as a effort to make she feel extra safe so they could both sleep in peace tonight."Goodnight, Power." 

Her nest word were tranquil, happy and sweet: 

" I love you, Denji. " 

Surprisedly his heart did not skip a beat or anything like that. He just looked at her and, timely, she looked up at him. 

He could only see one eye and a bit of her cheek but it was pretty obvious she was smiling at him. 

It made him...

really happy

... though not the same way Makima or Reze did.

Maybe it is because she does not mean the kind love to make the heart pound... Faintly Denji remembered being patted to sleep as a child. It was a soft memory in which a woman's voice repeated " I love you." to him , again and again, as it the phrase itself was a lullaby to guide him to a good night of sleep...I guess there is more than one way to love someone. 

In the memory, the woman placed a kiss in his forehead and rested her nose in his hair while he fell asleep. He decided to follow the example.

He got off the tight embrace for a second and she already looked distressed. 

_Gonna have to learn to live without being glued to me 24/7... Starting tomorrow._

Her expression relaxed though as he cupped her cheek in his hand - _She is warm..._ \- and with his other hand brushed the hair off her face.

leaning fast he placed a 2 second kiss in Power's pale forehead. 

I like kissing. Like the little sound it makes. Denji decided. putting her back in the original hugging position. This time he gave himself the task of memorizing every single feeling - from her temperature and smell, to how slim and small she felt in his hold. I will not forget any of this like I did with the other one.

"I love you to. Now go to sleep." 


	2. I Do Not Like Flowers

"Flowers are not tasty, Denji."

And now he felt like an idiot. 

He did not even knew why he bought, those fucking flowers.

Well ... actually, he did know...

~ Earlier ~

This morning Denji had woken up feeling good.

Sunshine was brighter and pleased his skin. Colors were vibrant. The udon Aki made for breakfast was as it always was, but felt tastier them most for some mysterious reason.

Going with the good mood he decided to go by manga and snacks - to enjoy the most of his day off.

In the way to the store, while he was enjoying the view of the street he noticed something different... The old clothes shop he always saw in the coner off the street had plants in tables outside off it.

He was curios, bored, and was attracted by the smell.

He got close to smell the flowers and, as slow as people took him for, he could deduce the clothes store was closed and a flower store had just opened.

There where flowers of all types and species he would never be able to name. Red ones, orange ones, white ones, yellow ones, big ones , small ones...

The smell was freaking nice. He wandered If Poochita liked the smell of flowers... He heard that dogs had an great sense of smell.

He was cut out of his thoughts by an old lady. " Oh, good morning young man. How can I help you ? Need help selecting something to present a young lady? "

His heart sinked to that.

The only time he had ever intented of giving a girl flowers was right before Reze - I do not want to think about it !

Denji decided them he did not like flowers. Not If they were gonna forever be a memory of that loss

But his memory came back to that day anyways.

He remembered how he ended up with no one to give the flowers to... how he stayed until night came... how the kind old man from the shop had tried to consol him 

*** "Look that girl really was cute. And the world was much brighter with her around... But a girl who is just perfect for you will appear eventually." *** He had said... Them Power appeared screaming out her name like a goofball , or an over-the-top manga character, and decided that the flowers he bought suited her...

"Kkk" he giggled to himself remembering how he ate the flowers just to piss power off. She did help me feel better that time hadn't she?

" Young man, is everything alright ?" The lady asked, looking a little confused.

Well, what do I say now? 

" What are the cheapest flowers you have ? " He burted out. Well thanks brain. He thought, sarcastically.

" Those over there." She pointed to some small flowers with a pale pink coloration. " They are $ 2 each. A Bouquet can go by $ 12 , with 8 flowers, or $ 18 with 14 flowers. "

Well, those are really cheaper than the ones I bought than...

" Give me 2. " He asked, the same as the first question, sorta just to get out off the awkward situation.

He got out of the store with two flowers he could not give to Makima, because she was in a work trip, and really did not felt like throwing in the trash...

And, no matter how much time you asked him, he would not admit to remember how power blushed as she expectantly waited to see If he would give her the flowers.

~ Now ~

" Didn't you... like flowers? " He asked akwardly.

Power just close her eyes and tilted her head as she did when she wanted to sound like she was saying something obvious. " I do not recall ever saying that. In the contrary, You very well know any vegetables and other dirt-grown things do not seat well with my stomach. " She...

... She was mocking him was't she... Using big words and making that expression to make him feel like the dumb one...

She was so going to get it.

When Aki came to find them they were in the middle of a tickle-war which the fiend was obviously losing

The older boy said they looked like children. Denji actually had no other children around him when he was little so he wouldn't know. 

~Later ~

That same night the Pink haired girl came hopping to him and asked " Take a picture of me !"

" Why ?"

" Because I look gorgeous !" She said dramatically, pulling her hair behind her ear in such a graceful manner that Denji knew she was copping from somewhere.

It was only them that he noticed that she had styled her hair differently than the usual and clipper one off the flowers he bought in it.

He did not comment and just took the picture. 

she did not seem to ie it though...

" No ... that's not good enough. " The horned girl criticized his photographer skills. " Let me teach you how to do it right. " 

Out of nowhere she pulled him into a side hugh and took a selfie of the two of them.

Analyzing he handiwork , she beamed- " That looks better. " 

In it Power was leaning in on his shoulder, hair obscuring one eye, flower over her ear, and a playfull expression in her face- complete with a smile... He managed to look unfazed and cool even though he could swear he was startled by her actions.

It was... Really a good picture.

Power gave him a brief peck on the cheek and said - " Thanks for the flowers. " - Before going out of the room.

Denji decided he liked flowers again.


End file.
